


heart signal

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, izumi parents adopt gaku and tamaki Please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: "Well, what do you want, Yaotome?”“You.” He lets out without thinking, but covers his mouth as soon as he realized what he said. Holy hell, how is he going to get out of that one?“That’s not on the menu.” Mitsuki snorts, averting his gaze, and as Gaku notes, his cheeks are also red.---Gaku helps out again at Fonte Chocolat with Mitsuki on his off day, and really, he wishes he could keep his mouth shut sometimes.





	heart signal

**Author's Note:**

> i have finals i should be studying for but (bites lip) i love them
> 
> also this is based off [gaku's work experience chats](http://osakaso5.tumblr.com/post/180272770213/gaku-yaotome-job-experience-rabbit-chat-part-1). however, this fic takes place a while after ofc ofc 
> 
> also the title is based off this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZJMc8MBvNg), also sung by waccha.... lol 
> 
> enjoy!

“Yaotome!” Mitsuki greets his friend cheerfully as he walks into the shop. “What a coincidence! Good thing I’m helping out when you came, huh?”

Gaku waves back at him with a small smile, attempting to pretend as if he didn’t know that Mitsuki was working here today (which he did through certain sources), and lets out a brief chuckle. “Must be fate.” He remarks as he walks further inside, unzipping his coat and loosening his scarf. He stands by the counter, eyes glazing over the menu behind Mitsuki.

Mitsuki rolls his eyes, but motions for Gaku to take a look around the bakery, “or maybe good planning on your part. You remembered what times the shop wasn’t as busy, huh?”

“Couldn’t really forget after working here for a bit before,” Gaku returns with a laugh, “it’s the weekend, so isn’t business going to pick up later?”

He sighs, scratching the back of his head, “yeah… one of our part-timers said she couldn’t make it today, so it’s a good thing I had the time to help out. Well, what do you want, Yaotome?”

“You.” He lets out without thinking, but covers his mouth as soon as he realized what he said. Holy hell, how is he going to get out of that one?

“That’s not on the menu.” Mitsuki snorts, averting his gaze, and as Gaku notes, his cheeks are also red.

Gaku sputters, “w-wait, you didn’t let me finish. I meant that… uh… I would like your… special for today.”

Mitsuki rolls his eyes, “okay, okay, sure. May I recommend the strawberry shortcake instead? Today’s special might be too sweet for you, _valued customer_.”

“Don’t use your customer service voice on me.” Gaku frowns, “you know what I mean.”

Mitsuki hums, “well, want coffee with that? It’s on me, you have a long day ahead of you, right?”

Gaku shakes his head, “I’ll take coffee, but you don’t need to pay for me. I’m not really doing much today.”

Mitsuki brightens at this, his smile widening as he takes Gaku’s hands, “great! Why not help out today?”

Gaku flushes at his earnestness, and somehow, he can’t say no. There’s no excuses since today _is_ his off day, and he has experience of working at here. “Sure… if that’s fine with your parents.”

“Sure! They love you!” Mitsuki pauses, taking a moment to look at the window, “and they’d really appreciate the help.”

“Are they in the back right now?”

Mitsuki nods, cancelling the transaction for Gaku, “yeah, ask them and they should have a spare uniform for you.”

“Oh, I could go back and get my own uniform.” Gaku was able to keep the outfit even after the training, and honestly, he coveted wearing it sometimes when he was cooking just so he felt… more professional.

Mitsuki shakes his head, “nah, it’s fine. We have an extra since a part-timer quit the other day. Also, you want your cake now or are you planning to eat it during your break?”

Gaku grimaces again at the thought of yet another part-timer quitting, but replaces it with a tiny grin, “I’ll eat it later. I’ll take that coffee, though.”

“Coming right up!” Mitsuki calls with a wink, turning around to start brewing a cup of coffee for Gaku.

He takes that cue to head in the prep room, taking out his phone and briefly checking the selfie camera to see if his hair is in order. After adjusting some stray hairs, he saunters in the back and greets them cheerfully. “Izumi-ani said you needed help today?”

“My, Yaotome-kun, you’re here!” Mitsuki’s mother greets him enthusiastically, Gaku grateful that she at least somehow dropped some formalities. She offers the wooden spoon in her hand to Gaku, “have a taste! It’s a new recipe for cookies… or something like that.”

Gaku raises an eyebrow, and chuckles. “Thanks, I’ll do just that. How are you, Izumi-okaa?” He smiles, bending down slightly to lick from the spoon. Indeed, it was fairly sweet, but not so sweet he couldn’t stand it.

She beams brightly, blushing slightly as she brings a hand up to her cheeks,  “ah~ Yaotome-kun is as cool as usual. I’m doing well, thank you.”

Mitsuki’s father emerges from behind, wiping the sweat off his forehead, and he greets Gaku too with amiable surprise. “Yaotome-kun, what brings you here?”

“Izumi-ani said you guys need help, so I’m offering to help out at the shop today.” Gaku returns smoothly, offering him a smile, “it was on short notice, so I didn’t bring my uniform with me. You have a spare uniform, right, Izumi-otou?”

“You’d really do that?” Mitsuki’s dad asks, but his confusion soon turns into a matching grin. “Well, you do have experience! Of course you can help out-- there’s a spare uniform over there.” He says, jabbing a thumb at the corner of the room behind him. “Mostly we need help on the floor, since Mitsuki can’t do it all. It’s gonna be busy today…”

“Especially since Mitsuki _and_ Yaotome-kun are working today.” Mitsuki’s mom adds with a giggle, “aren’t we lucky~?”

“It’s good for your business at least.” Gaku returns with a smile, nodding again at both of Mitsuki’s parents before heading toward the back to change into the spare uniform.

* * *

“Your mom seems to like me a lot.” Gaku remarks to Mitsuki, thanking him as the other passes him his cup of coffee. He changed into a uniform, and since he wasn’t working as a patissier today, he wore the uniform for waiters. It matches with Mitsuki, too… he thinks to take a selfie with him later.

Mitsuki snorts, “she sure does. You know, she’s started listening to my TRIGGER albums! And then she…” Mitsuki pauses, and his cheeks turn a lovely shade of red.

“Hm?”

“She decided you were her favorite member.” Mitsuki laughs, “I was expecting she’d like Kujou or Tsunashi-san, but maybe that’s because she already met you.”

“Well, she has good taste.” Gaku smiles, “how about you, Izumi-ani? Who’s your favorite TRIGGER member?”

Mitsuki coughs, “oh, look! There’s another customer coming. Get ready, Yaotome.” He gestures for Gaku to get behind the counter, and he reluctantly obliges. He hasn’t worked much in the front, as they prioritized handling all the cakes. Mitsuki tells him that they have another employee in the back working on the desserts, and it seems to him that she must’ve hid herself out of intimidation. She might be a fan..?

Anyways, he totally just avoided his question! Gaku pouts at this fact, and slouches slightly over the store counter.

Mitsuki shoots him a glare, “hey, straighten your back! You’re on the job!” He prods Gaku in the side to illustrate his point.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Gaku grumbles as he quickly exchanges his frown for a bright smile, which also causes Mitsuki to grin a bit wider.

“It’s a secret,” Mitsuki hums, “maybe if you do a good job today I’ll tell you.”

“Oh? You better keep your promise, Izumi-ani.” He grins, resolving to work as hard as possible today. It shouldn’t be too different from working at his grandparents’ soba place, after all. Perhaps he should turn up the charm? He doesn’t want to steal the show from Mitsuki-- well, with that smile, it’ll be tough to even remotely match his hospitality.

* * *

Just as Mitsuki’s parents anticipated, Fonte Chocolat was _very_ busy today-- especially because it leaked on SNS that Yaotome Gaku was working here today. He felt pretty bad for causing so much attention to the shop again, and numerous times he had to insist that _no_ , he wasn’t Yaotome Gaku, they have the wrong person-- he’s not as handsome as him!

Mitsuki stretches his arms out, taking out his phone as the work day dwindled back down to slower hours since they’re closing soon. He scrolls down, taking a few moments to flash the screen at Gaku. “Ah, I found it. This probably is what did it.”

Gaku squints at the screen, sighing as Mitsuki pulled it away again. “I’m really sorry about that. Does it happen often when you’re working?”

Mitsuki shrugs, “well, our shop is pretty well-known ever since Iori and I became idols. We just got a _whole lot_ more people today just because you’re here in the flesh… ah, but they got the wrong guy, didn’t they?”

“Yeah, not as handsome as him,” Gaku laughs despite Mitsuki’s attempt at making fun of him. “I feel like I should do something for your parents though.”

“Huh? No, no, you were a big help!” Mitsuki exclaims, and then the opening of the door cuts the both of them off as Mitsuki's parents walk over to them.

Mitsuki’s mom smiles, clasping her hands together. “Yaotome-kun, are you coming over to eat dinner with us again? I’ll cook ton--”

MItsuki’s dad’s eyes widen, and he immediately cuts in, “we'll treat you to dinner. Do you have any preferences?”

He’s super unprepared to be asked this question since he thought the natural flow would lead to him just taking Mitsuki out to drink after they finished work, but he didn’t mind hanging out and having dinner with Mitsuki’s parents. They really had a warm atmosphere going on, and Gaku really valued the time he spent with them-- they’re just as comforting as he thought when he first met them.

They’re staring at them with warm and expectant smiles, and honestly-- he’s still pretty speechless at how kind these people are. His own old man would never do that, and while he stayed in touch with his mother because of the soba place, they’re both too busy to meet each other. She’s a successful career woman who’s cooly domineering her own path, no longer tying herself down with a love life.

In short, he wonders if this feeling is what he would experience every day if he was raised with loving parents. Maybe he would’ve turned out kinder-- he would’ve been raised right. A lot of what he’s been doing was fueled by spite toward his father more than anything else. So this feeling is foreign-- it’s not like he hates it, though.

Shit, he might cry if he keeps getting all sentimental like this.

“Ah…” Gaku begins quietly, “... um, soba?”

Mitsuki snorts. “You’re so straightforward. I like that about you, though! You’re surprisingly simple sometimes when I least expect it!”

“W-Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Gaku sputters, a bit more flustered by Mitsuki’s words. “Soba’s not that simple--”

“I kind of expected that you’d offer to take us out to some high class restaurant or something.” Mitsuki jokes with a fond smile on his face.

“What kind of guy do you take me for anyways, Izumi-ani?” Gaku coughs, willing his cheeks to quit being so damn red as he tries to regain some composure. “I just think soba’s neat.”

“You like soba, Yaotome-kun?” Mitsuki’s mom pipes in dreamily, “then that sounds like a good idea. I think we have soba noodles at home, maybe I can just make so--”

“Actually,” Mitsuki interrupts with a grin, “how about we go to this soba place IDOLiSH7 really likes. Maybe you’ll be able to meet Yamamura-san, Yaotome!”

_Oh. Great idea. It would be perfect, if only I wasn’t him._

“Yamamura-san?” Mitsuki’s dad perks up, “someone you know?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who usually delivers our soba!” Mitsuki exclaims, “he gives super cool advice, and it’s pretty crazy, but he looks just like Yaotome. I gotta admit that I order soba more than necessary because I want to talk to him since he always has something wise to say.”

 _Thanks for your patronage_ , he answers Mitsuki in his head. It’s always so awkward when someone brings up his alter ego as the soba delivery man, only to compliment him. Wow, it’s almost like he’s been cucked by himself. “Oh, really? Maybe you should just ask him to hang out with you outside of work.” He suggests with a shrug. “It’d be neat if we see him working today, huh.”

Well, he _was_ supposed to be working there today since it’s his off day. He had someone else fill in for him, though… now, if they’re going there… he’s going to have to make sure his coworkers _and_ his grandparents didn’t say anything. Maybe he’ll find a way to subtly tell them to not blow his cover.

“I guess so. Maybe I’ll ask him out! Well, let’s work on closing the shop!” Mitsuki cheers, setting the mood for his parents to get moving too.

Gaku simply smiles, shakes his head, and joins in on cleaning up.

* * *

He did change back to his prior outfit, but not without making sure to get a selfie of himself in uniform with Mitsuki. Thinking that it made a decent photo, he set it as his lock screen. There's no particular reason… he just thought it’d be a good idea. And somehow, seeing Mitsuki’s smile comforted him.

And now, he found himself in a car with Mitsuki’s parents in front and Mitsuki reclining in the back seat with him, a blank expression on his face. He offered to drive them in his car, but Mitsuki quickly insisted that his dad could drive just fine.

Well, that puts less pressure on him… but is his driving that bad?

Mitsuki’s parents made idle chatter in the front about the restaurant they’re going to, and about business in general-- pausing occasionally to ask for input from Mitsuki and Gaku. However, for the most part, Gaku took to taking out his phone to check his social media.

“Huh?” Mitsuki scoots closer to Gaku, peering over his phone. “Wait, you made that pic of us your lock screen? Wow, that’s so embarrassing--”

“It’s not embarrassing,” Gaku returns quickly, “today is something I want to remember everytime I turn on my phone.” He mumbles, soon realizing the weight of his words as he quickly averts his gaze and coughs. “I-I mean…”

“Yaotome-kun is sure cheesy.” Mitsuki’s dad laughs from in front, “it’s like you’re from some romance movie!”

“Doesn’t that make him so charming though?” Mitsuki’s mom pipes in with a giggle, “don’t you think so too, Mitsuki? He’s such a gentleman! Do you have a girlfriend?”

Mitsuki blushes, “mom! He’s an idol, of course he doesn’t!”

Gaku chuckles, “sometimes I wish I did. I guess Izumi-ani will do for now.”

They lapse into a _very long and uncomfortable_ silence. Gaku spends the whole time cursing himself over his hubris, and realizing that-- well, there’s no backpedaling out of this one. He needs to really stop flirting with people unintentionally like this. He’s not as bad as say… Ryuu, but that doesn’t change the fact that all he’s done today was hit on Mitsuki. Terrible. In front of his parents too.

He finally peeks over at Mitsuki’s face, and sees that his cheeks are still a flaming red. He would think that he would immediately bounce back and brush off what Gaku said like he usually does, but it seems like he’s hit somewhat of a sore spot.

Well, it’s not like he can take it back. Gaku goes back to staring straight ahead, praying that someone say something. He’s not going to be able to recover from it--

“Oh, so it’s like that?” Mitsuki finally speaks up, recovering from his embarrassment and returning to normalcy as he nudges Gaku in the gut with his elbow. “I’ll have you know that I’m better than any girlfriend you’ll have.”

Gaku flushes. Oh no. He fought back. Trying to keep his cool and ignore how fast his heart is pounding right now, he simply chuckles. “That’s right, it’s probably the most fun to be with you.”

Before the two of them descended into an even further bad-flirting war, Mitsuki’s eyes widen as he spots the soba place through the window. “Oh, there it is! Turn here, dad!”

Mitsuki’s father does just that, and then excitement (dread for Gaku) washes all over of them as they exit the parked car, and walk right over to the restaurant a block or so away.

Maybe a quick text to his coworkers…

 **[GAKU]:** Whatever you do, I’m not Yamamura or Gaku Yaotome.

* * *

The dinner is pleasantly fun, although Gaku had a tough time of prancing around the staff and ignoring his grandfather’s clear gaze on him. He expects a tough lashing from him the next time he comes to work, considering that he took the day off _only_ to come eat here anyways.

However, it’s all worth it. They don’t suspect a Single Thing. Instead they have a wonderful and enriching conversation, and then Mitsuki makes the executive decision to leave his parents be and head back early. His parents were so sad to see them go, but somehow Gaku finesses his way out of further talk when he promises to come over sometime-- and now he somehow became in possession of their contact info. That’s a milestone, isn’t it..?

And they mentioned seeing him like a son of their own. His heart swells at the thought. And clearly this giddiness was evident to Mitsuki, who cracks out into a grin as he latches onto his arm. “You look pretty satisfied with yourself.”

“Your parents are really nice,” Gaku responds softly, “I’m glad they aren’t as intimidated by me anymore.”

“Idiot~ my mom won’t shut up about you now.” Mitsuki laughs, “she’s a big fan of you now, after all. So, which bar?”

Gaku shrugs, “what’s the usual bar you guys drink in? Nikaidou won’t tell me, so I usually have to pick the place.”

“Feel free to crash in at anytime,” Mitsuki snickers, tugging at Gaku’s arm to take the lead. “It’s a bit farther down from here-- it’s kinda hidden so we can drink without much disruptions.”

Gaku hums, “that’s a good quality to have. Were you planning to stay at home today?”

Mitsuki shakes his head, “nah, I was planning to go back to the dorms anyways if that’s what you’re worrying about. What about your car, though?”

Huh. He hasn’t really thought about that. If need be, he’ll just crash at the i7 dorms for the night-- he doesn’t have anything early in the morning, thankfully. And then the dumb part of him decides to jump out and take over the reins of Gaku’s attempts at romance. He can’t be as smooth as he planned, huh. “I could just stay with you, then.”

“...” Mitsuki flushes, “I guess you can take the couch… it’ll be hard to explain later, huh?”

“They can just deal with it,” Gaku snorts, loosening himself so he wasn’t as tense because of how damn nervous he’s becoming.

* * *

“Izumi-ani, are you okay?” Gaku asks as he stares at his more tipsy companion starting to sway about. Unconsciously, he grabs him by the shoulder to stabilize him just by a bit. He didn’t consider either of them to be lightweights, but Mitsuki is still pretty small in comparison to him, so that explains why he’s so far gone earlier than him. And of course, Gaku refuses to let anyone see him drunk.

Mitsuki giggles, “hahaha… I’m okay, Yaotome! God, those customers today were soooo demanding. You remember that guy trying to deadass order all of our cakes?”

“Mhm, what an asshole,” Gaku returns simply, swiveling around in his chair as he realizes it may be necessary for him to use both hands to stabilize Mitsuki. “What about him, though?”

“He said he needed it to be perfect for his girlfriend or whatever,” Mitsuki hiccups, “but isn’t it kinda shitty? I understand if you’re getting cake for your little sister, but what kind of dick orders every possible cake for his girlfriend? Is he dumb? Sooo inconsiderate too, but then he got pissed when I said it couldn’t be done in a day!”

“He’s an idiot, definitely.”

Mitsuki begins to crawl onto Gaku, which isn’t what he really expected from him, but he doesn’t have the heart to pry him off. He’s not as much of a disaster as Osaka, of course, but that doesn't change the fact that currently he’s sitting here with Mitsuki draping his body all over him. _Great_. He commands his heart to stop beating, but of course his body ignores him.

Mitsuki presses a hand against Gaku’s chest, and looks at him with a rather sultry expression.

Gaku gulps. And maybe tells himself to like, chill out, and not get turned on by his friend. Because what kind of thirsty bitch does that? Oh, _him,_ the one who’s been badly flirting with said friend the whole day. “Izumi-ani..?”

“Man, Yaotome, you’d really make a good boyfriend.” Mitsuki whispers in a deeper voice, sending chills down Gaku’s spine. “You wouldn’t buy out a store like a dumb rich boy, right?”

He considered doing that before, and would do it if he was asked, but… uh. “No..?”

“Good, I like a guy who can budget… hehe...”

Oh no. He’s not good at budgeting. Gaku nervously laughs along with him, making sure drunk Mitsuki knows that _nothing_ is amiss. “You know, I have a good idea, Izumi-ani.”

Mitsuki looks up at him with the same half-lidded eyes, “and that is..?”

 _Nothing you’re thinking!_ Even if he wants to, maybe a little, do something crazy that he’ll pretend the both of them could forget the next day, he knows that it’s not honorable of him to take advantage of him when he’s like this. Only if Mitsuki is sober! Who says he wants anything to do with him like this anyways, right? They’re just friends-- and hell if he’s going to do a friends with benefits situation. Something that special can’t happen so carelessly.

Gaku sucks in a breath, “I think we should go back to the dorms. Check!” He calls over to the bartender, making sure to gently ease Mitsuki off his body so they didn’t get any questions about their current entanglement. He swears they’re not having sex in the bar, please, no, Gaku is classy and won’t do that no matter how hot it sounds.

“Haha, okay! It’s a-okay with meeeee…~”

Good thing he’s 10x dumber when he’s all hyped on alcohol. He pays for them both, and drags Mitsuki the hell out of there before he gets anymore wasted than he already is.

Although he curses himself for doing the right thing, therefore cucking himself _again_.

* * *

 _Maybe we should’ve went back with Izumi-ani’s parents_ , Gaku thinks as soon as Sougo meets him face-on at the door. The other is wiping at the corner of his eyes, and already decked out in his nightwear.

His eyes then eventually widen, and he slowly steps back as he clutches at his chest. “Y-Yaotome-san..! Why are you here so late?”

“Who’s that, Sou--” Yamato pops in behind, his eyes immediately going to MItsuki piggybacking off of Gaku, who’s holding the other male’s legs firmly in place. Yamato’s gaze trail down to meet with Gaku’s eyes, and then he smirks.

“Y’know, Yaotome. If you wanted to do _that_ , you should’ve booked a hotel room.”

“Shut it, Nikaidou.” Gaku mumbles, thinking that he very much prefers Mitsuki’s parents over the parents of the IDOLiSH7 dorm. Nothing wrong with Osaka, but Nikaidou is a different, horny story. “We were drinking near the dorms, so I thought we’d crash here.”

“You’re just inviting yourself in, huh.” Yamato snorts, and shrugs, “can’t be helped. Guess you can stay the night. It doesn’t look like Mitsu wants to let go of you anytime soon.”

Gaku wiggles a bit, wondering if Mitsuki would willingly let go of him. He doesn’t show any sign of doing so, and he stays completely unconscious. It’s not like he passed out, more like somehow him carrying Mitsuki on his back was enough for the other to fall asleep. He didn’t mind-- it’s super cute. Although it wasn’t very helpful for his heart.

Yamato waggles his eyebrows again, earning a protest from Gaku and an apology from Sougo about their leader’s behavior.

They do wish each other a good night, and Gaku walks past them to drop Mitsuki off in his bed. Yamato said it’ll be fine if he took the couch, thankfully.

He opens Mitsuki's room, and then turns around and attempts to pry Mitsuki off his back, letting him gently into his bed. Gaku can’t help but break out into another smile at how peaceful his sleeping face was compared to how loud he is usually. With that being done, he lets out a yawn as he starts to turn around to leave.

“Yaotome…”

He turns around, to see Mitsuki opening his eyes slightly, and then eventually he reaches out to grab Gaku’s sleeve. “Don’t leave...”

A beat.

“That’s not fair, you know.” Gaku murmurs, “do you know how fast my heart is beating right now?” He’s a bit surprised at how smoothly he delivered that line, although it’s pretty much useless since he’s pretty sure Mitsuki is still in a dreamlike trance. He sighs, and lets himself be tugged along with the sleepy Mitsuki’s whims, and he finds himself collapsing onto the bed next to him.

He doesn’t mind this. Not at all. Uncertain if he should really be doing this, he wraps his arms around Mitsuki and draws him closer to himself.

Mitsuki smiles as he nuzzles his head snugly into Gaku’s chest.

Oh no. This is bad. Yaotome Gaku, the number one most desired embrace, in fact, loses his shit when he’s embracing someone else.

He resigns himself to the result of his idiocy, and thinks that he’d like to do this a whole lot more despite how fast it makes his heart beat to the point he thinks it might burst. Or some other cheesy shit like that, since well, Gaku is a very cheesy man. It’s nice. It’s warm. It’s the same feeling he gets when he’s with Mitsuki’s family, and that in fact means he’s been feeling this warm all day.

He squeezes Mitsuki tighter, deciding that he loves Mitsuki and all the warmth he brought.

Gaku decides he’ll tell him in the morning, and lets his eyes flutter shut as he allows Mitsuki’s gentle snoring lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that went places fast. hm . anyways thank u for reading!!!!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for more gaku(mitsu) screaming!


End file.
